In Vino Veritas
by titpuce86
Summary: L'alcool délie les langues, c'est bien connu. Mais parfois, il n'est pas besoin de paroles pour révéler un secret.


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « saoul ».

**Disclaimer **: Téméraire appartient à Naomi Novik qui a vraiment crée une petite merveille avec cet univers.

**AN** : Le titre est une locution latine de Pline l'Ancien qui signifie « _la vérité est dans le vin _». Cette idée se retrouve d'ailleurs dans des maximes anciennes à travers le monde entier, des Chinois («_après le vin, la parole vraie _») aux Babyloniens (« _vient le vin, sort le secret _»).

Une brève explication pour ceux qui seraient venus lire sans connaître le fandom. Téméraire, c'est les guerres napoléoniennes avec des dragons, racontées du point de vue d'un aviateur britannique et de son dragon, Téméraire. A savoir aussi que dans cette histoire, les dragons sont intelligents et peuvent parler. Des explications supplémentaires sont à la fin du texte, mais je vous encourage tous à lire la série de Naomi Novik car elle est sublime.

* * *

**In Vino Veritas**

* * *

Andrew Penrose avait huit ans la première fois qu'il avait vu un dragon.

C'était un simple Winchester, une des plus petites races britanniques, le plus souvent affectée au transport du courrier important et notamment des ordres militaires. Et c'était précisément pour une mission de ce genre que la créature était descendue du ciel avec son capitaine et cavalier. L'atterrissage lui avait alors semblé d'une vitesse incroyable, mais aujourd'hui, après avoir vu à plusieurs reprises des dragons fondre sur les vaisseaux ennemis, il savait que le Winchester avait considérablement ralenti sa descente, probablement pour ne pas effrayer outre mesure la population.

En effet, la majeure partie des Britanniques ne voyaient jamais de dragon autrement que comme un point dans le ciel. Les créatures qui faisaient la renommée des Aerial Corps restaient sagement sur leurs terrains de reproduction ou sur les bases militaires qui leur étaient dédiées à travers le pays. Ils n'en sortaient que pour aller combattre ou, comme dans ce cas précis, pour servir de messagers. Et même alors, il leur était interdit de survoler les villes et villages pour ne pas effrayer la population civile.

Mais le 26ème régiment d'infanterie de Sa Majesté avait installé ses quartiers d'hiver à proximité immédiate de la petite bourgade où résidait la famille Penrose, assez près en tout cas pour qu'Andrew et ses deux frères réussissent à convaincre leur tuteur de les emmener observer les manœuvres des soldats à l'entraînement. Pour les trois garçons, la vue de tous ces uniformes rouges soigneusement ordonnancés et marchant au pas ou s'entrainant au tir avait été le summum de l'inhabituel et de l'extraordinaire dans leurs jeunes vies.

La venue du Winchester avait instantanément changé cela et, pendant que le jeune capitaine des Corps allait remettre au commandant du régiment les missives dont il était porteur, Andrew et son frère Georges s'étaient témérairement approchés du dragon, aussi près qu'ils l'avaient osé. Leur tuteur, qui préparait déjà mentalement le discours à leurs parents expliquant la mort de deux de leurs précieux rejetons, les avait exhortés à revenir près de lui, à une distance raisonnable de l'animal. Leur plus jeune frère, qui avait été retenu par leur tuteur avait cessé de se débattre pour s'échapper lorsque le dragon avait tourné la tête vers les enfants. Face à l'attention de la bête, Georges avait reculé et était parti se réfugier près de leur tuteur. Pas Andrew.

Ce dernier avait beau être le cadet des trois, il était de loin le moins apeuré de la fratrie. Il avait été fasciné par le Winchester et quand celui-ci lui avait adressé un « Bonjour » prudent, il avait répondu avec enthousiasme, avant de faire déferler une vague de questions sur le pauvre dragon qui avait fait de son mieux pour y répondre. Veredarius – c'était le nom du Winchester et Andrew avait eu un mal de chien à parvenir à prononcer correctement son nom – lui avait parlé de voler, ce qui avait semblé très excitant, de batailles – bien que lui-même n'y ait pas assisté, sa petite taille le rendant inutile face aux dragons poids lourds alignés par les Français, il en avait beaucoup entendu parler par ses collègues dragons – et du plaisir d'avoir un capitaine qui lui était entièrement dévoué depuis qu'il était sorti de l'œuf. Et puis le jeune homme en question était revenu de la tente du commandant avec ses réponses et il avait enfourché avec aisance le dragon et tous deux s'étaient envolés, soulevant un grand tourbillon d'herbe et de poussière, le bruit du vent qui claquait masquant presque l'au-revoir de Veredarius au garçon.

Lorsque Andrew était rentré chez lui, il avait tout de go annoncé à ses parents et au reste du monde son intention d'entrer dans les Aerial Corps et d'avoir lui aussi son propre dragon. Ses parents avaient bien sûr étaient horrifiés d'un tel but. Après tout les Corps ne jouissaient pas d'une bonne réputation, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire et son père, gentleman-farmer de son état, n'envisageait certainement pas d'envoyer un de ses fils parmi cette racaille. Les parents Penrose avaient fait de leur mieux pour décourager leur plus jeune fils de son entreprise et, devant son entêtement, avaient finalement avancé un argument implacable : les aspirants aviateurs rentraient dans le service à l'âge de sept ans et Andrew était déjà trop âgé.

Bien sûr Andrew savait aujourd'hui que même si sept ans était l'âge habituel pour entrer dans les Corps, des exceptions étaient faites jusqu'au dixième anniversaire des volontaires. Mais à l'époque, l'argument avait semblé imparable et tout compte fait et après quelques jours de bouderie mélancolique, Andrew s'était fait une raison, finalement pas si mécontent que ça de ne pas avoir à quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait pour l'hypothétique privilège d'un jour posséder son propre dragon.

Néanmoins et contrairement à la plupart des membres des autres corps de service militaire, Andrew Penrose n'avait pas une opinion particulièrement mauvaise des aviateurs et lorsque son chemin traversait le leur, il mettait un point d'honneur à faire preuve de politesse et d'affabilité envers eux. Après tout, quelque soit la réputation qu'on leur attribuait, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'eux aussi accomplissaient leur devoir de protection de la patrie, au même titre que l'infanterie, la cavalerie ou la Navy. Et quand l'_Audacieux_, le navire sur lequel il était embarqué, était à quai dans une ville proche d'une base des Corps, il cherchait toujours les bars que les aviateurs fréquentaient plutôt que ceux des marins. Car force était de l'admettre, les aviateurs savaient s'amuser et ils avaient une aussi bonne descente que les marins et une absence totale de ce côté guindé que les officiers issus de la noblesse manifestaient parfois un peu trop souvent.

Voilà pourquoi en ce jour de mai 1803, Andrew Penrose était attablé dans une des salles privées de la Fontaine Rouge entre deux aviateurs tout aussi saouls que lui. Il discutait avec son voisin de droite d'une pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient tous deux vue, critiquant allègrement le jeu des acteurs. Son voisin de gauche dodelinait quelque peu de la tête mais n'en continuait pas moins à avaler avec enthousiasme le contenu de son verre. Un des aviateurs se leva en titubant quelque peu et proposa un toast à ses voisins. Andrew n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à qui le toast était dédié, le bruit ambiant rendant impossible d'entendre le nom de la personne concernée, mais il n'en leva pas moins son verre tout comme la moitié de la salle et le vida à moitié d'une seule gorgée. Reposant le gobelet sur la table un peu trop violemment, il renversa quelques gouttes et crut entendre en réponse un gloussement étouffé de la part de son voisin de gauche. Il devait s'agir d'un tout jeune officier car sa voix ne paraissait pas avoir encore mué. Le groupe au toast avait entamé une chanson joyeuse que reprit en chœur l'assemblée. Andrew, qui n'en connaissait pas les paroles, se contenta d'écouter en sirotant son verre. Il faillit cependant s'étrangler quand après le crescendo final, qui vit moult bras levés en l'air et épaules virilement frappées, le petit adolescent de gauche se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche!

Andrew avait connu assez de femmes pour se rendre compte que la bouche posée sur la sienne n'était pas celle d'un homme et s'il en avait douté, les deux globes de chair pressés contre son torse auraient fini de le convaincre. Son voisin était une voisine ! Il y eut assez de vivacité dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool pour s'étonner et s'horrifier un moment de savoir que les Corps avaient des femmes dans leurs rangs, et comme officiers en plus (la femme lui avait après tout été présentée comme le Lieutenant Lewis), avant que son corps et ses instincts ne le rattrapent et qu'il rende avec ferveur le baiser à son audacieuse voisine.

Ce fut seulement au matin, quand la jeune femme eut remis son uniforme vert bouteille et lui le sien, bleu et blanc, quand ils furent tous deux descendus dans la salle où ils avaient arrosé leur soirée et où les attendaient plusieurs autres officiers des Corps au visage fermé, qu'Andrew se dit que peut-être, ses parents n'avaient pas eu tort de l'empêcher d'entrer dans les Corps et que peut-être, la réputation sulfureuse des aviateurs était fondée. Et que peut-être, peut-être, il ferait mieux de réduire sa consommation d'alcool.

* * *

**AN :**_ Veredarius_ est, d'après mon dictionnaire de latin, le mot désignant l'homme qui court la poste à cheval.

Puisque les dragons n'ont pas le droit de vivre à proximité des agglomérations, leurs capitaines et leurs équipages vivent un peu en marge de la société dans des bases militaires. Par conséquent, la distinction des classes extrêmement visible en ce début du 19ème siècle est fortement atténuée dans les Aerial Corps, ce qui leur donne une réputation de gens laxistes et malpolis dans le reste de la bonne société. Un des secrets les mieux gardés des Aerial Corps est que les Longwings, une des races les plus précieuses pour les Britanniques puisqu'ils peuvent cracher de l'acide, n'acceptent que des capitaines féminins. Et donc, à rebours de toutes les idées de la place de la femme de l'époque (rappelez-vous on est à l'époque de Jane Austen), il y a des officiers féminins dans les Corps. Si ça se savait, ça ferait un véritable scandale et vu leur réputation actuelle, les aviateurs n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de choses en plus.


End file.
